Schreib mir
by Lenilue
Summary: Niall Horan sah sich nie als etwas Besonderes. Ein normaler Schüler. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt und für Niall ändert sich alles mit einem simplen Hi, das auf seinen Tisch gekritzelt wurde. Aus Small-Talk werden richtige Gespräche und Niall fängt an den mysteriösen Schreiber in sein Herz zu schließen. One Direction Ziall
1. Chapter 1

High School war nie besonders spannend für mich. Nicht dass ich irgendwie ausgeschlossen wurde oder so aber ich gehörte auch nicht wirklich zu diesem beliebten Kreis, der sich jeden Montag darüber ausließ wie mega krass das letzte Wochenende war oder wie viel sie gesoffen hatten.

Klar, ich hatte auch schon diverse Partys hinter mir und das eine mal war ich sogar richtig betrunken. Das war dann auch eine Geschichte die rumerzählt wurde und die 5 Minuten Ruhm über mein komatöses schlafen in Celine Baker's Kleiderschrank war es wirklich wert gewesen. Leider vergaßen die Leute das schnell wieder und keiner redete mehr über „Bad-ass Horan" ,wie mich Louis seither gerne nannte, der völlig betrunken im Kleiderschrank gepennt hatte. Dass ich so betrunken war hatte gar keinen wirklich Grund. Ich kante meine Grenzen noch nicht und hatte einfach übertrieben. Dann wurde ein bisschen über mich geredet, manche grüßten mich sogar, das wars. Man hatte mich weder dafür fertig gemacht, noch mich in den Kreis der Obermacker eingeführt. Alles beim Alten eben.

Ich war in der 12. Klasse, nächstes Jahr würde ich mein letztes Jahr hier verbringen und mein A-Level, hoffentlich, in den Händen halten.

Ich hatte noch keine Ahnung was oder wo und überhaupt ob ich studieren wollte aber wenn es nach meinen Eltern ging würde es wohl etwas mit Bwl sein oder sowas. Dad sagt mit Wirtschaftslehre kann man immer irgendwas machen. Wenn man mich fragte war Wirtschaftslehre mit einem fiesen Pickel zu vergleichen, unnötig, schmerzhaft und beschissen.

Ich habe blaue Augen und braune Haare, die ich gerne blondierte.

„Niall, wir befinden uns nicht im Krieg, du musst dein Sandwich nicht in Lichtgeschwindigkeit hinunter schlingen!" Louis lehnte sich Kopfschüttelnd in seinem Stuhl zurück während er genüsslich seine Pommes aß. Ich für meinen Teil bevorzugte die schnelle Variante. Nicht dass ich mein Essen nicht genoss aber meine letzte Mahlzeit lag bereits 6 Stunden hinter mir und ich hatte einen Bärenhunger.

„schab hungaa!"

„Oh bitte, mach wenigstens den Mund leer wenn du redest!"

Manchmal benahm sich Louis wirklich wie ein Mädchen. Kein Wunder dass er uns Harry sich wie ein altes Ehepaar verhielten. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie verwechselten mich oft mit ihrem Kind. Louis fuhr sich durch seine kurzen braunen Haare.

Harry für seinen Teil lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch und schlief. Er hatte sich an den neuen Schulrhythmus noch nicht gewöhnt. Sein Ferienrhythmus bestand darin um 6 ins Bett zu gehen und irgendwann gegen 3 oder 4 am Nachmittag aufzuwachen. Dass er jetzt um 6 wach sein musste, warf ihn etwas aus der Bahn. Auch wenn wir schon seit über 4 Wochen Schule hatten.

Schule war okay, ich war guter Durchschnitt, außer in Mathe, da hatte ich so meine Probleme aber ich sah das recht locker. Louis war auch nicht gut in Mathe, nur Harry, und jeder wunderte sich darüber, der war sogar ziemlich gut darin. Er war im Leistungskurs und einer der besten. Nicht dass Harry besonders lernte, seine anderen Noten ließen eher zu wünschen übrig aber Mathe war irgendwie sein Ding. Wenn er seine Hausaufgaben machen würde, wäre er sogar Klassenbester. Leider hatte er nie besonders Lust die zu machen.

„In 2 Wochen ist Susan King's Hausparty, gehen wir hin?" Ich hatte mein Sandwich bereits gegessen und machte mich heimlich an Louis Pommes zu schaffen. Ich blinzelte einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinetwegen." meinte ich und tauchte eine der lapprigen Pommes in das Ketchup bevor ich sie mir in den Mund stopfte.  
Von Harry kam nur ein Brummen, dann ein hochgehaltener Daumen.

„Wie geht's Mister X?" Louis Augen strahlten jedes mal wenn er mit dem Thema anfing.

„Alles bestens!"

„Ich bin so knapp davor herauszufinden wer er ist!" Lou rieb sich die Hände und schaute über unsere Körper durch die Cafeteria.

Ich seufzte schwer.

„Lou, lass es. Ich hab keine Lust dass er mich für einen Spinner hält!"

„Aber wir wissen doch schon so viel!"

„Lou."

„Vielleicht kommt er heute auf das Konzert?!"

Ich seufzte und ja ich dachte daran.

Mister X, wie Lou ihn gerne nannte, war sowas wie mein Brieffreund. Wir gaben uns keine Namen wenn wir schrieben, wir schrieben einfach was uns auf der Seele lag. Das ganze hatte am ersten Tag nach den Ferien, vor genau 4 Wochen angefangen.

.*.*.*.*.

Wir hatten das Klassenzimmer am Ende des Ganges im untersten Stock im C Block unserer Schule. Hier gab es sonst kein anderes Klassenzimmer, nur ein Computerraum, ein Raum für die Klassensprecher und den Raum des Hausmeisters, den ich nur einmal in meinem Leben betreten hatte weil ich in der 6. meine Colaflasche hab fallen lassen und Mr. Takato mir einen Wischmop samt Eimer geben musste. Man verstand ihn kaum, er war Japaner und murmelte meist auch irgendwas japanisches vor sich hin, was natürlich keiner verstand.

Man sah also wirklich niemanden hier im Erdgeschoss des C-Blocks.

Durch die Fensterfront konnte man direkt auf den Sportplatz schauen, der aber dennoch in weiter Ferne lag. Wir hatten fast ausschließlich in diesem Raum Unterricht. Nur Chemie, Physik und Biologie fand in den Laborräumen statt. Und natürlich Sport und Musik aber das sprach ja schon für sich. Wenn wir also in besagten Fächern nicht in diesem Raum waren, gab es nur eine Klasse die noch hier drin war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht welche Klasse es war. Louis sei dank wusste ich es irgendwann. Es war eine Abschlussklasse, 13c um genau zu sein. 36 potentielle Brieffreunde. Lou hatte es nur zufällig bemerkt als er zu spät zur ersten Stunde Biologie kam und dann einfach direkt vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete. Diese Klasse war besonders. Jeder mochte sich dort und natürlich gehörten alle zu besagten Obermackern. Das war so eine Klasse, in die jeder gehören wollte, alle sahen so perfekt aus und führten wahrscheinlich auch perfekte Leben.

Jedenfalls hatten wir unseren ersten Tag zuerst in diesem Zimmer, die letzte Doppelstunde war Chemie im Laborraum. Man traf die nächste Klasse natürlich nicht, immerhin war der Weg von den anderen Blöcken zum C Block ziemlich weit und wahrscheinlich verbrachten sie, wie wir auch, jede freie Minute im A Block. Dort war auch die Cafeteria und die ganzen anderen Leute. Im B-Block befanden sich sämtliche Laborräume und Werkräume. Harry nannte den B-Block immer Hogwarts, weil er der Meinung war Naturwissenschaft wäre Zauberrei.

Ich kam also ein paar Tage später in unser Klassenzimmer am anderen Ende der Welt und setzte mich an meinen Platz. Wie jedes Jahr saß ich ganz hinten am Fenster. Neben mir saß Harry und vor ihm Louis.

Auf meinem Tisch stand in geschwungener Schrift ein simples _Hi_. Kein Name, kein Smiley oder Penis, wie es sonst immer der Fall bei Tischschmierereien war, einfach nur _Hi_

Also antwortete ich, war ja nichts dabei. Mit meiner Kinderschrift schrieb ich _Hi, was geht?_. Nicht besonders kreativ aber was sollte man sonst auf ein Hi antworten?

Es war verboten auf Tische zu schreiben aber es machte trotzdem jeder. Harry hatte im 9. Schuljahr mal seinen ganzen Tisch mit komischen Zeichen bemalt. Dafür musste er dann Nachsitzen aber es sah ziemlich kunstvoll aus und ich glaube Mrs. Locker fand das auch, trotzdem musste er nachsitzen.

Ich dachte nicht mehr weiter darüber nach bis ich am nächsten Tag wieder in das Zimmer kam und unter meiner Kinderschrift

_Der Unterricht bei Mr. Williams ist zum einschlafen. Bei dir?_

Ich musste schmunzeln. Mr Williams hatte ich auch in Englisch. Er redete noch langsamer als Harry und das war schon eine Kunst. Außerdem machte er gerne kunstvolle Pausen zwischen seinen Sätzen. Das sollte wohl poetisch rüber kommen. Mich machte es nur müde und aggressiv.

„Wieso lachst du?" Louis Stimme riss mich einen Moment aus meiner Gedankenblase. Er zog seine Tasche über den Kopf und lies sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

„Ach nichts, hab an was witziges gedacht!" Louis sah misstrauisch aus aber ich hatte keine Lust ihm von dem Tischschreiber zu erzählen.

_Du würdigst also die poetische Darbietung unseres Mr. Williams nicht? Schande! Haha _

_Ich hab Mathe Doppelstunde. Mein Todesurteil._

Ich grinste über meinen Satz, dann begab ich mich in meine persönliche Hölle Namens Mathematik bei Mrs Locker. Sie war okay, eine coole Lehrerin aber Mathe, Man echt ich würde es nie verstehen.

Bis dahin hatte ich mir nicht viele Gedanken über meinen Tischschreiber gemacht. Ich fand es witzig dass wir uns schrieben und langsam wurde es zur Routine.

_Poesie ist eine Kunst, meine Kinder! -lange Pause- eine Kunst seinen Gefühle -lange Pause- eine Bedeutung zu geben! -ich bitte um Applaus- _

_Also bist du kein Mathegenie?_

Ich musste lachen als ich sein Kommentar am nächsten Tag las. Genau diesen Satz predigte Mr. Williams tagtäglich in unserer Englischstunde.

„Okay, was ist so witzig?" kam es genervt von der Seite. Ich schaute zu Louis.

„Ach nichts. So jemand aus einer anderen Klasse hat was auf den Tisch geschrieben."

Louis grinste „Was versautes?"

Ich stöhnte „Nein, was lustiges!"

Er kam rüber und las die paar Zeilen. „Süß, wer ist es?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, hab mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht." Louis kratzte sich am Kinn. „Hazza, weißt du wer hier noch Unterricht hat?" Harry kam gerade ins Zimmer. Seine Augen waren so klein vor Müdigkeit, dass er überhaupt das Zimmer gefunden hatte war verwunderlich. Er stand einen Moment lang einfach nur da dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nee, warum?" Louis winkte ihn her und nachdem er die Zeilen gelesen hatte grinste er leicht. „Hast du ein Mädel am Start?"

„Keine Ahnung ob es ein Mädchen ist. Ist doch auch egal!"

„Also doch lieber Jungs?"

Ich schnaubte zur Antwort. Was machten die überhaupt für ein Theater? Es waren doch nur ein paar kleine Zeilen. Völlig belanglos. Das Zimmer füllte sich und noch während Louis angestrengt nachdachte und Harry sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen lies fing ich an meinem Tischschreiber zu antworten.

_haha oh mein Gott. Er sagt das zu euch auch ständig?  
Ich und Mathe, wir hatten bis zur 4. Klasse ein recht gutes Verhältnis, danach lief es nicht mehr so gut und inzwischen hat es mich ganz aufgegeben_

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fing ich an mir Gedanken darüber zu machen wer es sein konnte. Ob er wusste wer ich war oder ob er sich fragte wer ich war. Ob es überhaupt ein Er war und warum ich mir immer vorstellte es wäre ein Er. Seinen Erzählungen zu Folge musste es aber ein Kerl sein. Oder ein sehr männliches Mädchen aber das glaubte ich nicht. So vergingen die Wochen und ich erwischte mich jeden Tag aufs neue wie ich mich auf eine Antwort von „Mister X" freute.  
Wir redeten über unsere Lehrer, über das schreckliche Essen der Cafeteria und den muffigen Umkleideraum, der wahrscheinlich noch nie richtig geputzt wurde. Er hatte so eine Art zu schreiben, die mich zum lächeln brachte. Unsere Gespräche hatten es bis dahin nicht über die Schule hinaus geschafft und besonders privat waren sie auch nicht aber sie waren trotzdem besonders.

Während Louis alles versuchte um herauszufinden wer es war, versuchte ich das ganze eher zu vermeiden. Nicht dass ich Komplexe hätte oder so aber ich hatte doch etwas Angst dass er enttäuscht wäre wer ich bin.

„Frag ihn wer er ist!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Louis schnaubte. „Hör zu, nur weil du unbedingt wissen willst wer er ist heißt das nicht dass ich es auch tue!" wir saßen in der Cafeteria und würgten die Spagetti Bolognese hinunter, die es heute hasste den Nudeldienstag.

„Tust du nicht?" fragte Harry und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Mundwinkel waren mit Soße verschmiert, was mich kurz schmunzeln lies.

„Nein!" ich seufzte. „Doch, schon." und meine Backen fühlten sich warm an. Ein Nachteil wenn man so leichenblass war wie ich. Jede kleinste Gefühlsregung zeichnete sich sofort auf meinem Gesicht ab.

Jetzt sah er verwirrt aus „Wo ist dann das Problem?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schaufelte einfach ungehindert meine Spagetti in den Mund.

Die beiden tauschten ein paar Blicke aus, dann ließen sie mich in Ruhe.

Danach hatte ich wieder im Klassenzimmer und dieses mal war nur ein kleiner Pfeil unter meinen letzten Worten, der auf mich zeigte, als ich mich an den Tisch saß. Erst verstand ich nicht ganz was das sollte, dann begriff ich es. Wir hatten schon fast den ganzen Tisch bekritzelt und selbst nachdem wir jedes mal die letzte Unterhalten wegradierten hatten war der halbe Tisch voll.

Ich griff unter die Tischplatte und fühlte Papier. Es war mit einem langen Tesastreifen unter der Platte befestigt. Mein Herz schlug mit einem mal wie wild.

Ich war noch nie irgendwo etwas besonders. Ich war nie besonders gut in einem Fach oder konnte besonders toll singen, tanzen oder malen. Ich war überall guter durchschnitt, mal abgesehen von Mathe. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin in der 8. gehabt. Jeder hatte zu der Zeit eine Freundin und wenn man dazugehören wollte hatte man auch eine. Also ging ich mit Hannah vielleicht 4 Monate aus. Bei ihr hatte ich aber auch nicht das Gefühl ich wäre ihr besonders wichtig. Immerhin hatte sie die Beziehung aus den selben Gründen angefangen wie ich, dazugehören. Sich über seinen Freund aufregen und so ein Kram. Doppeldates am Samstag mit Louis und seiner Freundin. Ich kam mir so dämlich dabei vor.

Jetzt aber hatte ich etwas nur für mich. Mein Tischschreiber schrieb nur mir. Nur ich hatte diesen speziellen Freund, sonst keiner. Das gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte zwei tolle beste Freunde, die alles für mich täten und ich würde auch alles für sie tun aber Harry und Louis haben, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden, eine engere Bindung zueinander wie zu mir. Sie schließen mich nicht aus aber die beiden harmonieren einfach. Man könnte fast meinen sie wären zusammen. Wie sie miteinander redeten und wie sie sich mit einem Blick verstanden, manchmal machte mich das richtig eifersüchtig. Ich wollte ja nicht dass sie mich auch so ansahen, ich wollte nur einfach jemanden haben mit dem ich das auch haben konnte. Wenn Louis ein Mädchen wäre, wären sie wahrscheinlich auch zusammen. Harry stand aber eben viel zu sehr auf Brüste und son Zeug, außerdem war er nicht treu und das wäre nichts für Louis. Ich war mir manchmal nicht so sicher ob Louis auf Mädchen oder Jungs stand. Oder ob er vielleicht sogar wirklich auf Harry stand.

Vielleicht war er sich auch nicht sicher. Wir hatten mal darüber geredet aber da waren wir alle betrunken und lagen bei mir im Zimmer auf dem Fußboden. Harry hatte gesagt er würde Brüste vermissen wenn er mit einem Kerl zusammen wäre und ich hatte gesagt ich mochte dunkle Haare, was völlig zusammenhangslos war. Louis hatte nur gelacht und gesagt er würde darauf warten bis er sich verliebt und uns dann sagen ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war. Das fand ich ziemlich gut. So ging es mir irgendwie auch. Das hatte ich aber nicht mehr gesagt weil es Louis Satz war und weil wir dann alle still waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry das auch so empfunden.

Also ich kann wirklich nicht sagen ob ich Mädchen oder Jungen lieber hatte aber ich hatte den Tischschreiber von Anfang an zu einem Jungen gemacht und irgendwie wünschte ich mir auch, dass er einer war. Ob das jetzt die Sache klar machte, wusste ich nicht so genau. Irgendwie ja schon.

Aufgeregt aber dennoch vorsichtig rubbelte ich den Tesastreifen vom Tisch und faltete das Papier auseinander. Mein Herz schlug sofort noch ein bisschen schneller als ich sah, dass das ganze Blatt beschrieben war. Seine Schrift war schöner als auf dem Tisch, jeder Buchstabe sah so perfekt und schön aus. Ich dachte mir sofort dass er ein Künstler sein musste. So schön würde ich mit meiner linken Hand nie schreiben können.

_Hallo _

_Ich dachte mir, der Tisch wird langsam zu klein für unser Gespräch. Und auf Papier lässt es sich auch einfacher schreiben, oder? _

_Also wenn du das scheiße findest, ist das auch okay. Wie auch immer._

Ich musste grinsen. Ich fand es kein Stück scheiße.

_Du hattest davon geredet dass du nicht weißt was du mal studieren sollst. Willkommen im Club. Ich mache dieses Schuljahr meinen Abschluss und habe immer noch keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Ich bin nirgends besonders begabt. Meine Eltern gehören zu der Kategorie „Mach mal" so ganz ohne Druck aufzuwachsen bringt einen aber auch nicht weiter. Ich mag Musik und zeichnen. Vielleicht erfinde ich einen Superheld? _

Er hatte einen kleinen Superheld zwischen die Zeilen gekritzelt. Es war die Art Zeichnung, für die er wahrscheinlich 2 Minuten gebraucht hatte und es aussah als hätte er 3 Stunden daran gearbeitet. Es war ein kleines Männchen mit einer Maske und Cape. Ich wusste dass er ein Künstler sein musste. Er hatte so eine ausdrucksstarke Schrift. Nicht weiblich, stark, kantig und doch schön geschwungen. Die Schrift eines Künstlers.

_Wie sind deine Eltern da so drauf?  
Was machst du gerne? Du hast erzählt du magst Essen. Das kann aber kein Hobby sein, oder? Ich meine wenn du nicht gerade bei Fresswettbewerben mitmachst oder sowas. Machst du doch nicht, oder? _

Jetzt musste ich richtig lachen. Fresswettbewerb? Ich hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht aber vielleicht wär ich darin mal richtig gut.

_Hast du Mathe schon zurück bekommen? _

_Bring den Schultag rum, bis morgen._

Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht über Mathe, wollte aber gar nicht weiter über rot leuchtende 5+ auf meiner Arbeit in meiner Tasche denken, die ich gestern schon zurück bekommen hatte.

Stattdessen schnappte ich mir meinen Block und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Mister X (Ich glaube ich nenn dich jetzt so)_

_Man klar find ich die Idee gut. Was denkst du denn? _

_Du solltest auf jeden Fall Comic Zeichner werden! Alter, genial! Ich kauf sie alle. Haha_

_Man ersthaft, meine Eltern würden das nie durchgehn lassen. Ich soll irgendwas mit Wirtschaft studieren und am besten irgendwann eine Firma leiten. Gar nicht mein Ding._

_Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich häng am liebsten mit meinen Freunden rum, geh essen und hör Musik. Ich hab irgendwie keine richtigen Hobbys, langweilig, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt wirklich bei einem Fresswettbewerb mitmachen! Haha du musst echt denken ich bin mega fett, oder? _

_Ich hab Mathe zurück. 5+ meine Mutter wird mich umbringen. _

_Hab einen schönen Tag, bis morgen_

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass der Unterricht längst angefangen hatte. Mr. Williams hatte mir Gott sei dank keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt und so konnte ich auch unbemerkt das Papier falten und mit dem geliehenem Tesa von Christa, die vor mir saß, den Brief unterm Tisch befestigen.

Als mein Blick nach rechts wanderte schauten mich zwei vielsagende Augenpaare an, die ich nur mit einem Augenrollen quittierte und dann aus dem Fenster schaute.

Mister X gefiel sein neuer Spitzname. Er erzählte mir von seinen Eltern, die zwar recht locker waren aber dennoch wollten dass er gute Noten schrieb und keinen Blödsinn machte, von seinen 3 kleinen Schwestern, die ihn zum Wahnsinn trieben, die er aber trotzdem über alles liebte. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem älteren Bruder, der aufs College ging und meine strengen Eltern, die wollten dass ich mal einen guten Job hatte. Die mich aber Alkohol trinken ließen, weil wir Iren waren und Iren einfach trinken können mussten, was keinen Sinn machte aber solang ich trinken konnte, stellte ich es nicht in Frage.

Unsere Unterhaltungen hatten sich am Anfang nur über die Schule gedreht, inzwischen redeten wir kaum noch über die Schule. Mister X nannte mich Mister Y, was mich freute denn er nahm also auch an, dass ich ein Kerl war und er erzählte mir dass er gerne Fussball spielte, dass er gute Freunde hatte, sich aber manchmal einsam fühlte und ich erzählte ihm dass es mir genauso ging und dass ich ihn verstand. Machmal zeichnete er kleine Männchen an den Rand des Papiers, ich versuchte es auch, war aber eher schlecht als recht. Er fand sie trotzdem schön.

Jedes mal wenn ich ins Zimmer kam und ein neuer Brief auf mich wartete konnte ich meinen Puls kaum kontrollieren. Ich wurde hibbelig und quasselte, kicherte und giggelte nur noch mehr nachdem ich ihn gelesen hatte.

„Du bist ja sowas von verknallt!"

Mein Mund klappte auf. „Was? So ein Quatsch!" Louis lachte sofort und zeigte auf meine linke Backe. „Gott du bist knall rot! Klar hast du dich verknallt!"

Genervt schubste ich ihn von mir weg während wir uns auf den Weg zum Schulbus machten.

„Aww Niall ist verliiiebt!" Louis ging rückwärts vor mir her und formte mit seinen Händen ein Herz. Harry legte mir den Arm über die Schulter und grinste breit.

„Horan du Schürzenjäger!"

„Kommt schon! Ich kenne ihn nichtmal, was soll das?"  
„Aber du würdest gerne und du redest von nichts anderem mehr!" Das war Quatsch. Klar, ich redete ab und an von ihm aber es war wirklich nicht so als wäre ich verliebt. Wir hatten etwas besonderes aber von Liebe konnte man da doch noch nicht sprechen.

„Wir kriegen raus wer es ist! Ich krieg raus wer es ist" Louis schaute mich mit ernstem Blick an und ich konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du hast mehr Interesse an meinem Liebesleben als an deinem!"

„Also würdest du es doch als Liebe bezeichnen?" kam es von Harry. Ich schnaubte.

„Nein! Aber er!" ich zeigte auf Louis.

Vor dem Bus standen ein paar aus der Abschlussklasse. Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren sang zur Gitarre eines Kerls.  
„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht dass Zayn Malik Gitarre spielt!" kam es von Louis, der den Gitarristen offensichtlich kannte. Wir blieben einige Meter entfernt stehen und hörten zu. Sie sang ziemlich gut. Ein paar Schüler standen um die beiden herum. Ein anderes Mädchen und ein Kerl aus der selben Klasse verteilten Zettel in der Menge. Das Mädchen kam bei uns an und drückte mir einen in die Hand. „Kommt zum Konzert! Freitag 20 Uhr!" Man diese Menschen aus der Abschlussklasse hatten alle dieses Strahlen. Sie hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und war so blass wie ich.  
„Wenn die auch da ist, komm ich gern!" murmelte Harry als sie sich von uns entfernte. Eine Weile sahen wir drei ihr hinterher, dann zog uns Lou zum Bus. „Woher kennst du eigentlich Zayn Malik?" fragte Harry. Jetzt schaute ich noch einmal zu dem Gitarristen. Er hatte dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Haare, die er hochgestylt hatte. Er sah südländisch aus. Vielleicht türkisch? Oder indisch?

„Er ist in der Fussballmannschaft." Louis interessierte sich für Fussball, spielte sogar selbst im Verein aber nicht für die Schule. Er war ziemlich gut und wir verpassten kein Spiel von ihm.  
Einen Augenblick blieb ich auf der letzten Stufe des Busses stehen, schaute den beiden beim musizieren zu, dann schaute Zayn zu uns rüber und ich hatte das Gefühl er erschrak etwas. Mir war sogar als hätte er sich kurz verspielt, dann schaute er zurück zu seiner Sängerin und ich stieg in den Bus.

„Was haben diese Leute aus der Abschlussklasse nur an sich dass sie alle so perfekt aussehn?" Während wir mit den Spätfolgen unserer Pubertät kämpften hatten die perfekte Haut ,sangen oder spielten Gitarre und sahen in ihren tollen Outfits einfach phantastisch aus.

„Ach komm Niall, du siehst gut aus!" Ich grummelte etwas und schaute mir nochmal den Flyer in meiner Hand an. _Heaven here ,Vocal/Bass Carrie Patch, Guitar Zayn Malik, Drums Liam Payne _

„Wir gehen definitiv hin!" informierte Lou uns. Ich schaute nach draußen auf die Wiese, auf dem die beiden weiter Musik machten. Zayn Malik schaute zum Bus und wieder hatte ich das Gefühl dass er genau mich anschaute.

„Ok" murmelte ich als der Bus losfuhr und die kleine Menschentraube immer kleiner wurde.

Ob Mister x wohl auch da sein würde?

.*.*.*.*.

„Die gesamte Abschlussklasse wird da sein! Er MUSS kommen." Lou steigerte sich gern in die Story rein.

„Wenn er kein kompletter Versager ist, was ich nicht glaube. Diese Klasse hat keine Versager." Wir schauten beide zu den Tischen der besagten Personen. Die Klasse hatte 3 Tischreihen eingenommen. Alle schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Es sah aus wie in einer dieser Teeniefilme. Eine Weile sahen wir uns das ganze an. Geflirte, Gekicher und Insider Witze. Lou seufzte schwer, dann drehten wir uns zu seinen Pommes.

„Er wird völlig enttäuscht sein wenn er herausfindet dass ich ich bin!"  
„Ach halt die Klappe! Ich gebe mich nicht mit hässlichen Menschen ab also hör auf mit dieser Selbstmitleidsnummer!" Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und versuchte mich somit zum schweigen zu bringen. Harry hob einen zustimmenden Daumen, sein Gesicht lag jedoch immer noch auf seinem anderen Arm. Ich seufzte und lies die Schultern hängen.

„Ihr schreibt seit 4 Wochen jeden Tag. Wenn er ein oberflächliches Arschloch wäre würde er sich nie die Mühe machen." jetzt sah Lou sogar richtig mütterlich aus. Manchmal verhielt er sich auch so. Er versuchte jede Situation ein bisschen lustiger und schöner zu machen. Er hatte ja auch recht. Mister X wollte nie wissen wie ich aussehe, ihm war egal wie ich aussah, er wollte einfach nur mit mir reden.

„Vielleicht will er dich auch treffen und traut sich nicht?"

„Warum sollte er? Er ist einer dieser perfekten Menschen von da drüben. Die brauchen vor nichts und niemand Angst haben." Ich zeigte mit dem Daumen über meine Schulter zu den Tischen.

„Nur weil sie glücklich und selbstbewusst aussehen, heißt das nicht dass sie es alle sind, Niall!" kam es brummend aus Harrys Richtung, dann hob er seinen Kopf. Die Haare standen ihm zu allen Seiten ab und seine Augen waren wie immer klitzeklein.

„Du bist kein schlechter Mensch Niall. Du bist niedlich. Keine Sportskanone und nicht besonders groß aber du bist einfach so eine Person die man mögen muss also mach dir keinen Kopf, Alter."

Wieso kam mir dieses Gespräch gerade so vor als würde ich es mit meinen Eltern führen? Ich fing an zu lachen, die beiden sahen sich nur kurz verwirrt an.

„Ihr zwei werdet irgendwann die besten Kinder bekommen, wisst ihr das?"

„Klar man! Ich und Lou machen die coolsten Babys!" Harry lachte dunkel und legte einen Arm über Louis Schulter.

„Mit dir mach ich keine Babys, du würdest den halben tag verpennen und nachts betrunken nach hause kommen!" Harry und ich lachten.

„Niemals Lou Bär! Ich kümmer mich um die Bälger und du gehst schön arbeiten!" Harry kuschelte sich an Louis Seite und rieb seine Nase an seiner Wange.

„Bitte Jungs, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Wir lachten alle etwas dann gingen wir zurück zum Unterricht. Ich hatte meinen letzten Brief schon beantwortet. Mister X und ich hatten über unsere Kindheit geredet und er hatte mir erzählt, dass er mal eine ganze Tube Zahncreme gegessen hatte und sich danach erbrochen hatte. Danach musste ihn seine Mutter regelrecht zwingen die Zähne zu putzen. Ich hatte herzlich über die Vorstellung gelacht wie eine Frau einem Kind gewaltsam die Zähne schrubbte. Im Gegenzug hatte ich ihm erzählt wie mich meine Cousinen mal von Kopf bis Fuß mit Filzstiften bemalt hatten. Das ganze hatte 2 Stunden gedauert und hielt fast eine komplette Woche.  
Wir redeten einfach über alles. Dabei ließen wir Namen, Orte oder Aussehen immer weg. Komischerweise wirkte es nicht gewollt, es war einfach nicht nötig. Wenn er von einem Kumpel erzählte sagte er nie wie er hieß oder wie er aussah und ich tat das selbe. Genauso wenig redeten wir darüber wie wir aussahen. Auch wenn Lou mich jedes mal anbettelte zu fragen wie er aussah.

So wie es war, war es schön. Trotzdem fragte ich mich insgeheim wie er aussah, wie er redete und wie er lachte. In meiner Vorstellung war es ein schönes lachen. Oh man. Hatte ich nicht gesagt es handelte sich hier nicht um Liebe?

Während also der letzte Doppelblock Mathe war und ich darüber nicht unbedingt glücklich war, schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Sportplatz hatte eine Klasse gerade Sport. Ich konnte keine Gesichter erkennen, sie waren zu weit weg. Vielleicht war es Mister X' Klasse?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Schule war in Ordnung. Nicht dass ich meine Freizeit nicht gerne anders gestaltet hätte aber ich machte das beste draus. Ich hatte Freunde, Ich hatte recht passable Noten und irgendwie schienen mich auch jeder zu mögen. Eigentlich fehlte mir gar nichts. Aber eben nur eigentlich.

Wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte fehlte mir aber doch etwas ganz bestimmtes. Liebe. Und ich meinte nicht die Lieber einer Familie oder die Liebe zwischen Freunden. Nicht einmal die Liebe zur Musik oder zur Kunst. Die kannte ich schon. Ich meinte diese sich nach einander verzehrende, ohne einander nicht leben könnende Liebe. Die Liebe von der sie in den Büchern schrieben und in den Filmen versuchten darzustellen. Ich kannte das nicht, ich konnte die Liebe nicht in Worte fassen. Egal wie oft ich es versuchte, ich würde Carries Songs über die Liebe nie verstehen wie sie es tat. Carrie war die Sängerin unserer Band. Sie war schön, sie war nett und voller Liebe zu ihrem Freund Ed. Wenn ich also eines über die Liebe wusste dann dass diese beiden Menschen sie empfanden. Ich hatte das studiert, ihre Gesichter, ihre Art zu reden wenn sie beieinander waren. Wie sie sich ergänzten ohne sich zu verändern. Ich hatte gemerkt dass ich genau das wollte und nichts anderes. Diese Liebe die zwischen den beiden war, diese Liebe wollte ich. Nur leider schien sie auf sich warten zu lassen.

Ich hatte was mit Mädchen seit ich ungefähr 14 war. Kleine Flirtereien und diverses Rummachen, was mich nicht unbedingt völlig befriedigte. Klar, knutschen war toll und wenn sie gut küssen konnte war das auch schön aber da fehlte was. Da fehlte halt einfach Liebe.

Ich hatte diese Sache angefangen und wenn ich daran dachte, wusste ich dass das ein Gefühl in mir hervorholte dass ich noch nicht kannte und ich brannte d

„Du hast den Refrain komplett verbockt, Alter!"

Liams Stimme riss mich völlig aus meiner Gedankenblase. Ich drehte mich zu ihm nach hinten und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Liam legte die Drumsticks auf die Trommel um sich mit dem Handtuch, dass um seine Schultern hin die Stirn abzuwischen.

„Zayn scheint eine Pause zu brauchen."

Carrie lachte leise ins Mikro und sah mich lächelnd von der Seite an. Seit wir heute nachmittag angefangen hatten zu proben war ich mit meinem Kopf einfach ganz woanders.

Unser Proberaum war eine Beleidigung für jeden Musiker aber für uns reichte es. Es war ein popliger, Fensterloser Kellerraum unter der Kneipe von Carries und Alice Onkel. Da es Da Wir hatten keine professionelle Ausstattung und bei Gott nicht unbedingt die neusten Instrumente aber wir waren Schüler und konnten uns sowieso nichts leisten. Meine Gitarre war der teuerste Besitz den ich hatte und hütete sie demnach auch wie meinen Augapfel. Carrie würde mich umbringen wenn sie kaputt gehen würde. Sie war die Sängerin unserer kleinen Band und sie liebte Musik fast so sehr wie ihren Freund. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass sie irgendwann damit Erfolg haben würde. Ob mit Liam und mir oder ohne. Irgendwie würde sie schon groß raus kommen, davon war ich überzeugt.

Ich lies mich auf der alten Couch nieder, die in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes stand und fuhr mir übers Gesicht. Ich konnte spüren wie sich jemand neben mir nieder lies. Liam.

„Heute Abend ist das Konzert. Denkst du, du kriegst es hin?"

Liam war nicht der Typ der einem Vorwürfe oder Befehle machte. Deshalb sah auch jetzt eher besorgt als angepisst aus.

Ich streckt die Beine aus um besser an meine Hosentasche zu kommen, zog meine Zigarettenschachtel raus und nahm mir eine Kippe samt Feuerzeug raus.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte meinen Kopf woanders. Kommt nicht wieder vor!"

so richtig zufrieden war er mit der Aussage nicht. Dass ich dann auch noch eine Zigarette rauchte machte ihn wahrscheinlich nur noch besorgter. Er hasste es wenn ich rauchte. Ich hatte in manchen Songs kleine Passagen zu singen und wenn ich zu viel rauchte kratzte meine Stimme und hörte sich neben Carries zarten Frauenstimme oft falsch an. Aber ich übertrieb es heute nicht also sollte es kein Problem sein.

„Carrie, hast du Alice angerufen wegen dem Auto?"

Carrie hob den Finger und griff sich ihre Tasche um nach ihrem Handy zu suchen. Wenn wir Liam nicht hätten würden wir es niemals hinbekommen auch nur ein halbwegs passables Konzert zu geben.

Carrie rief ihre Schwester an und klärte mit ihr ab wann sie uns abholen sollte. Carrie und ihre Schwester waren eigentlich nur Stiefschwestern aber sie liebten sich als wären sie im selben Bauch gewachsen. Carries Dad war mit Alice Mom zusammen. Die beiden hatten sich witziger weise bei einem Elternabend kennengelernt als wir alle frisch an die High School kamen. Sie hatten beide ein Leben davor gehabt, Familie, waren vielleicht sogar glücklich aber sie hatten alles aufgegeben um zusammen zu sein und verdammt nochmal das waren sie.

„Alice holt uns gleich ab."

Carrie und Liam fingen an unserem Kram einzupacken. Ich rauchte meine Kippe fertig und schloss mich ihnen an.

„Hast du ihn gefragt wegen dem Konzert?"

Ich bekam einen kurzen Hitzeschlag und schluckte trocken.

„Nein, aber Alice hat ihm einen Flyer gegeben."

Liam stöhnte genervt auf. „Jesus, Zayn. Wieso sagst du ihm nicht einfach wer du bist. Treff dich mit ihm, lern ihn kennen. Wovor hast du so Schiss?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenn es so verdammt einfach wäre, würde ich's doch machen aber es war eben eine andere Sachlage.

„Er ist kein Mädchen dass ich einfach auf ein Date einladen kann. Er ist ein Kerl und ich kann froh sein dass er mir überhaupt zurück schreibt!"

„Gott Zayn, als ob er dir so viel schreiben würde wenn er selbst kein Interesse an dir hätte. Er weiß dass du ein Typ bist also wo ist dein scheiß Problem?"

Seine Stimme wurde barscher, genau wie meine. „Mein scheiß Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß ob ich überhaupt einen Kerl daten KANN. Du stellst dir das so super einfach vor dabei bist du nicht in der Situation und hast einfach keine Ahnung wie das ist!"

„Zayn, verdammt noch mal. Willst du das Schuljahr mit dämlichen Briefchen verschwenden, aufs College gehen und dich in 10 Jahren fragen warum du nichts gemacht hast?"

ich wusste er hatte Recht und verdammt noch mal ich wusste auch dass ich etwas tun musste. Ich wollte ja auch aber ich hatte schiss.

„Jungs, hört auf." Carrie stellte sich zwischen uns und sah uns abwechselnd an.

Liams Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln. Dieses kleine Lächeln, das ihn wie ein Hündchen aussehen lies und manchmal hasste ich ihn echt dafür weil es mich selbst immer zum Lächeln brachte.

„Sei einfach wie du bist, dann hast du nichts zu verlieren."

Oh man, ich liebte diesen Kerl einfach. Da brüllen wir uns fast an und jetzt kommt er wieder mit der Kitchnummer. Ein kleines Lachen konnte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr verbergen, auch wenn ich es mit einer Hand wegwischen wollte.

„Arsch!" grinste ich und zog ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. Carrie grinste breit, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Na ihr kleinen Superstars, bereit für den großen Auftritt?" Alice grinste breit.

Wir luden unseren ganzen Kram in das Auto ihrer Mutter und stiegen ein. Es war wie in einer Sardinenbüchse und jedes mal maulte Liam herum, dass wir endlich Kohle mit der Musik machen mussten um uns endlich einen richtigen Bandbus zuzulegen. Carrie sagte dann immer irgendwas von wegen der Ruhm ist zweitrangig und sie würde einfach nur Musik machen wollen. Ich quittierte das heute mit nichts sagen und schaute aus dem Fenster, gegen das ich schon fast von Liams Schlagzeug gepresst wurde.

Und wie immer kreisten meine Gedanken nur um eine Sache. Es war schier unmöglich für mich aufzuhören daran zu denken.

*.*.*.*.*

Es war der letzte Schultag. Nach 6 Wochen Ferien würde ich also das letzte Jahr hier an der Schule verbringen. Mein letztes Jahr als Schüler. Man, die Zeit war so verdammt schnell rum gegangen.

Ich steig aus dem Auto meiner Mom, lief ein Stück und drehte mich nochmal um, um ihr kurz zu winken. Manchmal musste sie mich zur Schule fahren weil ich einfach verschlief und den Bus verpasste. Sie meckerte dann in einer Tour. Aber sie fuhr mich trotzdem jedes mal.

Gerade als ich mir die Ohrstöpsel meines Iphones in die Ohren gesteckt hatte um wenigstens für die letzten 3 Minuten vor der Schule noch etwas gute Musik zu hören bekommen fiel mir etwas ins Auge.

Neben dem Hintereingang, den ich immer nahm wenn Mom mich fuhr, stand ein riesiger Baum. Normalerweise hingen hier die Raucher rum, von denen ich ab und zu eine Kippe schnorrte aber dieses mal saß ein blonder Junge da und schrieb wie ein Irrrer auf seinem Schulblock. Um ihn herum lagen hunderte von Blättern, Stifte und anderer Kram. Seine blonden Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, er hatte seine Zunge seitlich rausgestreckt und seine blauen Augen starrten konzentriert auf den Block in seinen Händen. Sie waren so blau, dass ich sie selbst aus meiner Entfernung her sehen konnte. Er trug ein rotes Polo, das er bis zum Kragen hochgeknöpft hatte und unter dem ganzen Blätterberg konnte ich beige Chinos und blaue Vans erkennen.  
Eines war klar, er war mit unter das schönste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Wie seine Backen vor Anstrengung rot schimmerten und seine Zunge von einem Winkel seines Mundes zum anderen wanderten.

Er nahm den Stift in den Mund, kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute auf. Unsere Augen trafen sich für einen Moment, dann erwachte ich aus meiner Trance und lief einfach weiter in das Gebäude.

Mir waren echt schon viele Menschen begegnet in meinem Leben, hier in der Schule, auf der Straße, auf Parties, wenn ich in Cafés oder Bars war, überall und ich konnte eines mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich hatte mich noch nie zuvor auf den ersten Blick zu einer Person so hingezogen gefühlt. Alles an ihm hatte mich sofort fasziniert. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert.

Mein Herz schlug ein kleines bisschen schneller als sonst und meine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Wieso war er mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen?

Er war ein Kerl verdammt nochmal. Wieso fühlte ich mich zu einem Kerl hingezogen, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte?

Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von allein. Ich bekam nicht mal mit dass ich bereits seit 5 Minuten Musik hörte. Dementsprechend verwirrt sah ich auch in Alice Augen als sie mich von ihrem Platz aus begrüßte und ich kein Wort aus ihrem sich bewegenden Mund hörte.

Sie gab mir zu verstehen dass ich doch die Stöpsel rausnehmen sollte und schüttelte dann belustigt ihren Kopf. Ich muss wohl ziemlich neben der Spur ausgesehen haben.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze! Aus dem Bett gefallen? Du bist ja noch gar nicht richtig da!" hörte ich sobald ich die Kopfhörer rausnahm. Dann bekam ich einen Arm umgelegt und zwei braune Augen strahlten mich von der Seite an. Ich schenkte Liam ein halbherziges Lächeln, dann setzte ich mich an meinen Platz zwischen ihm und Alice.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich sehen wie die beiden ein paar Blicke austauschten. Carrie kam auch zu uns rüber und setzte sich auf ihren Platz vor Alice.

Meine Gedanken fuhren immer noch Achterbahn. Wieso bekam ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Er war so schön gewesen, wie er da unter dem Baum saß und eifrig auf seinen Block einschrieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Hausaufgaben vergessen und heute war Abgabe. Vielleicht war er bei Mr. Williams, der gab doch jedes Jahr eine Aufgabe zum Schuljahresende. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran wie der blonde Junge seine Zunge von einer Ecke zur Anderen schob.

„Was ist den los mit dir?" Der Unterricht hatte bereits angefangen, deshalb redete Liam auch besonders leise. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts!" Damit gab er sich nicht zufrieden, natürlich nicht. „Ist was schlimmes passiert?" wieder Kopfschütteln. „Was schönes?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Liam sah kurz zur Tafel um zu checken dass Mrs. Clover nichts mitbekam. „Hast du eine Freundin?" Sofort schaute ich ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher sollte ich innerhalb eines Tages eine Freundin herzaubern, Liam?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein. Aber ich hab jemanden gesehen" murmelte ich auf die Gefahr hin ihm damit den ganzen verdammten Tag die Berechtigung zu geben mich zu nerven.

„Wie sieht sie aus?" Ich seufzte schwer. „später" zischte ich. Mrs. Clover drehte sich Gott sei dank gerade von der Tafel zurück zur Klasse und erzählte etwas vom 2. Weltkrieg.

Wie zu erwarten wurde ich weiter genervt sobald es klingelte. Während also Carrie und Alice mit den anderen Mädchen in die Mädchen umkleide gingen, hatte ich das Vergnügen mit einem neugierigen Liam in die Jungen umkleide zu gehen. Während die Mädchen also Lacross hatten, hatten wir Fussball auf der anderen Seite des Sportplatzes.

„Also, wen hast du gesehn?" Ich stöhnte, zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf meine Tasche. „Jemanden. Ich kenne weder Namen noch Klasse also lass das Gefrage!"

Liam zog sein Shirt ebenfalls aus und zog sein Trikot an. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Blond, blaue Augen." damit musste er sich zufrieden geben, denn als ich fertig angezogen war joggte ich aus der Umkleide. Liam war zwar neugierig aber nicht nervig und lies mich demnach auch in Ruhe.

Auch als ich nach dem Sportblock die Cafeteria scannte fragte er nicht. Er hatte gemerkt dass ich genervt war und Liam konnte nichts weniger leiden als wenn jemand böse auf ihn war.  
Meine Augen erhaschten hier und da blonde Haare aber nie die richtigen.

„Wen suchst du?" Alice und Carrie setzten sich uns gegenüber und fingen an zu essen. Liam wollte schon etwas sagen, behielt es dann aber für sich.

„Egal" murmelte ich. Was sollte ich denn auch sagen? Hey Leute ich glaube ich steh auf einen Kerl? Nicht dass ich mich vor meinen Freunden schämen würde aber fuck ich wusste es doch selbst nicht.

„Harry, gib mir die Cola zurück. Du trinkst alles leer!" Louis Tomlinsons Stimme riss mich kurz aus meinen Gedanken. Sie war laut und schrill. Ich kannte ihn eigentlich nur weil er für den örtlichen Verein Fussball spielte und ab und zu bei uns im Training dabei war bevor er dann in den Verein wechselte.  
Gerade als ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden wollte fielen mir blonde Haare ins Auge.

Louis und der Kerl mit den Locken, den Louis Harry genannt hatte, setzten sich an einen Tisch etwas weiter weg von uns. Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf als er an unserem Tisch vorbei ging. Ich konnte sein leises Lachen hören und es hinterließ eine leichte Gänsehaut. Es war ein schönes Lachen, irgendwie lustig. Meine Augen folgten ihm bis er am Tisch saß, dann schaute ich auf mein Essen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren nicht weiter zu starren. Die anderen sollten es erstmal nicht mitbekommen. Ich musste es erst einmal selbst begreifen.

Auf den ersten Blick dachten die meisten Menschen ich wäre so eine Art Bad Boy oder sowas. Völliger Quatsch. Ich mochte die Art von Klamotten die ich trug eben. Enge Hosen, etwas rockig, nichts besonderes eigentlich. Die Schüler der anderen Klassen sahen uns als eine Art Oberliga. Ich fand das alles so nebensächlich. Ich liebte jeden einzelnen in meiner Klasse, wir hielten in Krisen zusammen und hatten immer Spaß zusammen. Meine 3 besten Freunde waren jeden Tag bei mir aber wir waren keine Oberliga, keine Übermenschen oder in irgendwas besonders talentiert. In Wahrheit suchte ich vergeblich nach etwas, was mich zu etwas besonderem machte. Ich konnte recht gut Gitarre spielen, aber das konnte jeder der etwas übte,ich zeichnete recht passabel aber das konnten auch so viele. Ich hatte einfach kein spezielles Talent, dass mich auszeichnete. Vielleicht klang das deprimierend aber hatte nicht jeder Jugendliche eine deprimierte Seite? Das war doch der Fluch unserer Generation.

„Okay. Wenn ich dir jetzt etwas erzähle. Schwörst du mir dann nicht auszuflippen?"

Wir befanden uns mitten in den Sommerferien und ich hatte die letzten 2 Wochen damit verbracht ständig an Blondie zu denken. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl ihn in anderen Gesichtern zu sehn. Es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn und ich brauchte endlich jemanden zum reden.

„Ich schwöre! Raus damit!"

Wir lagen bei Liam im Garten, hatten schon ein paar Bier intus und ich fühlte mich bereit es Liam endlich zu erzählen.

„Als ich am letzten Schultag jemanden gesehn habe, da wollte ich nicht darüber reden." Er nickte. „Naja, es war ein Kerl!" Ich vermied es jetzt erstmal in seine Augen zu sehen. „Ich krieg ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf seit ich ihn gesehn hab." Liam lachte leise. „Alter, wieso hast du das nicht vorher gesagt? Ist doch nichts dabei." Ich lachte leise auf und fuhr mir durch die Haare. War das jetzt sowas wie ein Coming out?

„Also es war ein Kerl. Blond meintest du? Und blaue Augen?" Ich nickte. „Er scheint mit Tomlinson befreundet zu sein" Ich schaute zu Liam der zu überlegen schien.

„Ich glaub ich weiß wen du meinst." Meine Augenbrauen sprangen hoch.

„Wirklich? Wie heißt er?"

„Keine Ahnung, hab ihn ab und zu mit Louis und dem anderen rumhängen gesehn. Die sind in einer Klasse also eine Stufe unter uns."

Ich war extrem erleichtert, dass Liam so gelassen reagierte. Eigentlich hatte ih auch keine Ablehnung von ihm erwartet aber die Angst war trotzdem da.

„Und was machst du jetzt?" Schulterzucken meinerseits. Liam hatte wieder diesen Hündchenblick drauf, den er immer aufsetzte wenn er traurig für jemand anderes war.

Ich hatte es im Laufe der Ferien auch geschafft es Alice und Carrie zu erzählen. Sie waren überrascht, fanden es aber völlig in Ordnung. Es war ja auch nicht so als wäre ich verliebt oder so. Ich interessierte mich für ihn, fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen.

„vielleicht ist er dein Schalter."

Wir saßen an unserem letzten Ferientag gemeinsam bei Alice und Carrie im Wohnzimmer und schauten Hangover. „Mein was?" Alice lachte und schaute zu mir. „Naja, dein Schalter. Du warst vielleicht unentschlossen, wusstest nicht genau ob du Mädchen magst oder Jungs und er hat dir die Entscheidung abgenommen. Er hat dich schwul geschalten!" Ich richtete mich auf. „Moment, ich hab nicht gesagt ich bin schwul!"

„Oh Zayn, ist doch nichts dabei. Schwul, bi, hetero. Spielt keine Rolle. „Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß es doch selber nicht." Ich hatte ja nichts dagegen sollte ich schwul sein, ehrlich nicht. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen sogar mit dem Gedanken angefreundet. Immerhin bekam ich das Gesicht des blonden Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Sprich ihn an!" Ich seufzte. „Ich geh eine rauchen!" damit lies ich sie dann alleine und ging auf die Terrasse um mir eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

Okay ich war wirklich nervös am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien. Ja, verdammt ich freute mich einfach Blondie wieder zu sehen.

Wir hatten Unterricht im C-Block, was so gut wie am Arsch der Welt war aber relativ nah am Fussballplatz war. Trotzdem brauchten wir jedes mal Ewigkeiten von den anderen Räumen zu diesem. Die andere Hälfte des Unterrichts hatten wir in unserem alten Raum und Physik, Chemie und den ganzen Kram hatten wir im B-Block.

Ich sah Blondie jeden Tag in der Cafeteria und jedes mal fragte ich mich was in seinem Kopf vorging. Wenn er lachte oder wenn er manchmal so verträumt aus dem Fenster schaute während seine Freunde herumblödelten.

So saß ich also wieder in der Cafeteria und schaute so unauffällig wie möglich immer mal wieder zu ihm rüber.

Carrie und Alice kamen aufgeregt zu unserem Tisch. Alice' Tablett klatschte vor meines, was mich überrascht aufsehen lies.  
„Rate mal wer als einzige Klasse noch in unserem Raum am Ende der Welt Unterricht hat?" fragte sie breit grinsend, dann setzte sie sich. Ich zog erst die Augenbrauen zusammen, verstand nicht ganz, dann dämmerte es mir und ich zog die Augenbrauen sofort nach oben.

„Genau! Und rate mal wo er sitzt?" Sie lachte leise. Alice stimmt sofort mit ein. „Auf Liams Platz! Ich musste doch Mr. Williams sprechen wegen dem Referat. Also hab ich im Lehrerzimmer gefragt wo er sei und du kennst ihn ja, er überzieht gerne. Als ich also in die Klasse kam saß dein kleiner Blondie friedlich auf Liams Platz!"

Meine Augenbrauen schienen nie mehr nach unten zu wollen.  
„Liam, wir tauschen." Er lachte leise. „Aber sowas von, Alter." Mein Herz überschlug sich ein paar mal. „Ich liebe dich Carrie, Weißt du das?" Sie lachte.

Als ich also in der nächsten Doppelstunde in den Raum kam setzte ich mich an den Platz, auf dem seit Tagen eigentlich Liam saß. Ich strich über die Tischplatte und grinste. Blondie hatte sich den Platz ausgesucht, von dem man am besten aus dem Fenster auf den Sportplatz sehen konnte.

So. Ich hatte mir also vorgenommen das beste aus dieser Situation zu machen. Ich würde es langsam angehn lassen, austesten was passierte. Trotzdem pochte mein Herz wie wild als ich das kleine Wort auf die Tischplatte kritzelte. Es war nur ein _Hi _aber für mich war es so viel mehr.

„Du schreibst ihm?" flüsterte Liam mir von der Seite zu. Er hatte jetzt meinen Platz.

„Nur Hi" meinte ich, er seufzte. „Poetisch, Zayn." Dafür boxte ich ihn leicht in den Oberarm, was er mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte.

Dass Blondie zurück schrieb war mit unter das beste, was mir seit langem passiert war. Umso ätzender war dann auch die Wochenenden danach, wenn wir nicht schreiben konnten und ich ganze 2 Tage ohne eine Antwort von ihm auskommen musste.

„Das heißt, ihr schreibt euch jetzt auf eurem Tisch?" Ich merkte dass ich etwas rot wurde, was man aber dank meiner dunklen Haut nicht sehen konnte. Alice nahm einen Zug meiner Zigarette, dann gab sie sie mir wieder. Sie war Gelegenheitsraucher. Liam, Ed und Carrie waren noch im Club. Alice und ich standen draußen und beobachteten die menschen, die dank ihres Alkoholpegels ziemlich lustig auf der Straße herum hampelten.

„Ist das bescheuert?" fragte ich und ich sie lachte leise. „Nein Zayn, das ist ziemlich schön." Dafür musste ich ihr einfach den Arm umlegen. Sie bekam noch einen Zug von meiner Zigarette, dann schmiss ich sie weg. „Er ist witzig." murmelte ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen dass sie grinste. „Er sieht sehr nett aus. Richtig süß." „Hmm, Ja." ich seufzte.

Mein Tisch sah irgendwann so schlimm aus, ich befürchtete stark dass wir irgendwann nachsitzen würden wenn wir weiter darauf herum kritzelten. Außerdem konnte man auf dem Tisch nicht so gut schreiben. Deshalb packte ich meinen Mut zusammen und schrieb Blondie einen Brief, den ich mit Carries Tesafilm unter dem Tisch festklebte. Mit einem kleinen Pfeil nach unten machte ich ihm klar dass sich meine Antwort unterm Tisch befand.

„Du solltest ihn fragen ob er zu unserem Konzert kommt!" Liam schmiss seine Tasche neben seinen Stuhl und setzte sich auf den Tisch. „Sicher nicht" Er stöhnte. „Zayn, willst du jetzt wochenlang mit ihm schreiben und ihn jede Pause vom Tisch aus anschmachten oder was?" Ich zischte. „Ich schmachte nicht!" Ok, du geierst."

Blondie und ich schrieben uns Briefe, er nannte mich Mister X und ich nannte ihn Mister Y. Er wusste dass ich ein Kerl war, was es einfacher machte. Was mit Smalltalk über Schule und Elter anfing entwickelte sich zu richtigen Gesprächen. Ich erzählte ihm davon, dass ich nicht wusste was ich aus meinem Leben machen sollte. Er hatte die selben Ängste, Er schien unheimlich gern zu essen, was ich auch schon in der Cafeteria bemerkt hatte und mich jedes mal zum grinsen brachte, er hatte einen älteren Bruder und hatte keine besonderen Hobbys. Für mich war er trotzdem besonders.

_Hallo Mister X,_

_ich liebe den Song. Danke für die Empfehlung. Gib mir ruhig mehr davon. Jetzt nerv ich meine Eltern seit Tagen mit nichts anderem mehr. _

Ich hatte ihm Mac Miller mit best day ever empfohlen, was sowas wie mein Lieblingslied war. Als nächstes würde er was von the streets bekommen, nahm ich mir gleich mal vor.

_Mom war ziemlich sauer wegen der Mathenote aber vielleicht blicken sie es jetzt endlich, dass ich nicht unbedingt geeignet für die Wirtschaft bin. Ich könnte wirklich Koch werden oder sowas. Du hast recht. Aber wahrscheinlich würd ich dann alles essen bevor es bei den Gästen ankommen würde. _

Ich musste leise auflachen. Er war einfach zu süß. Ich hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, wenn er doch so gerne aß, könnte er doch einfach koch werden oder Bäcker oder sowas.

_Oh man, ich sollte mir echt ein Hobby suchen. Danke, dass du mich nicht langweilig findest. Das ist nett._

Blondie hatte sich als langweilig und uninteressant beschrieben. Das fand ich nicht. Ich fand ihn sehr interessant und das hatte ich ihm auch gesagt. Unterschwellig und cooler natürlich. Trotzdem freute es mich dass er sich darüber freute. Oh man.

_Hast du Mr. Williams neue Frisur gesehn? Ich dachte seine langen Haare würde er mit ins grab nehmen. So kann man sich täuschen. _

Wieder musste ich lachen, meine Augen richteten sich auf besagten Mr. Williams der seit gestern mit kurzen Haaren in der Schule erschienen war und seine 50 cm lange Mähne abgeschnitten hatte. Ich wettete dass er die Haare verkauft hatte.

_Hab einen schönen Tag._

Mister Y

Leise faltete ich den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn unauffällig in meine Tasche. Ich hob jeden auf. Fast etwas zu kitschig aber ich brachte es auch nicht übers Herz sie alle einfach weg zu schmeißen. Sie waren doch irgendwie besonders.

Seit wir wussten, dass wir im Lush auftreten konnten nahm das Proben meine halbe Freizeit ein. Dann noch das Fussballtraining nach der Schule und natürlich die ganzen Arbeiten und Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfung am Ende des Jahres. Es war ja nicht so als wäre ich gestresst aber meine Tage waren ziemlich durchgeplant. Umso erleichterter war ich auch als die Woche des Konzertes anbrach und wir Freitags endlich alles hinter uns hatten. Carrie war seit Wochen so aufgekratzt, es trieb einen in den Wahnsinn. Glücklicherweise wusste Alice gut damit umzugehen und konnte sie meistens beruhigen.

Wir beschlossen ein bisschen Werbung vor der Schule zu machen weswegen ich meine acoustic Gitarre Mittwochs mit zur Schule nahm. Wir spielten nach dem Unterricht vor der Schule wo der Bus hielt. Liam und Alice verteilten Flyer für das Konzert, Carrie sang einen ihrer selbst geschriebenen Songs und ich begleitete sie mit meiner Gitarre. Es kam ganz gut an. Ein paar hatten sich auf die Wiese gesetzt und hörten uns zu, einige standen einfach nur da, hörten eine Weile zu und stiegen dann in ihren Bus.

Meine Augen wanderten durch die menge. Ich dachte nicht an Blondie und vielleicht war das genau der Fehler, denn als sich unsere Blicke trafen verspielte ich mich vor lauter Aufregung sofort. Ich war nicht der Typ der nervös oder hibbelig wurde aber es traf mich unvorbereitet und er hatte diese Augen, die einen einfach nur fertig machten. Wie er dort auf der Stufe des Busses stand und mich einfach nur ansah. Ich wollte ihn mehr denn je. Ich wollte ihn geistig und ich wollte ihn körperlich. Ich konnte sehen wie er mich aus dem Bus heraus ansah und meine Augen folgten ihm bis der Bus eine Drehung machte und ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Fuck.

.*.*.*.*.

„Dornröschen, ich störe nur ungern deinen Schlaf aber wir sind da!"

Ich stöhnte erschrocken auf und fühlte mich als hätte man mir gerade eins übergebraten.

„Alter, alles ok?" Liam sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Alles ok" ich kriegte ein Grinsen hin, dann quetschte ich mich aus dem Auto und half den Anderen die Instrumente in den Club zu tragen.

Wir bekamen ein paar Bier in den Backstagebereich, was ziemlich cool war und während wir uns mental auf den Auftritt vorbereiteten fragte ich mich unweigerlich ob Blondie wohl auch da sein würde.


End file.
